


Five times Bastian Schweinsteiger tried to kiss Philipp Lahm (one time he actually did it)

by lahmsteiger_lover



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, actually I'm in a good mood today, don't blame me, funny moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahmsteiger_lover/pseuds/lahmsteiger_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Bastian Schweinsteiger tried to kiss Philipp Lahm (one time he actually did it)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from nowhere, and need to write this immediately. Lahmsteiger fluff!  
> Enjoy everybody. Mistakes are mine. Feedbacks are welcome :-)

**I.**

“Merry Christmas, Fips!”

“Merry Christmas, Basti!” Philipp laughed and hugged his friend briefly before realizing the bag that Bastian carried with. “Oh, you even bring the decorations!”

Bastian winked as he handed the bag to Philipp. “You know, I love decorating for Christmas! Have anyone come yet?”

Philipp punched the midfielder’s shoulder playfully. “More like destroying for Xmas!” He jumped away quickly to avoid Bastian’s fist. “And yes, Thomas, Manu and Arjen. Now are you coming in or what?”

“Are you kidding? Of course! I’m freezing my ass out here!”

Decorating turned out to be fun, Bastian thought to himself. Thomas had stolen a Christmas gingerbread from Manu’s tray to put it on the top of the Christmas tree, in front of the other’s terrified eyes. “No Thomas! It’s the place of the star!”

Thomas just stuck his tongue out. “I like it like this- Ouch, stop it Manu!” He bowed his head to escape the goalkeeper playful pats and threw the gingerbread to the floor, much to Philipp’s relief. At least it did not end up on his new curtain.

“Aw, you are so short, Fips!”

“Shut up Basti!” He glared at the vice, threatened him to stop. But Bastian did not give up that easily, as he continued. “Oh Mr. Baggins, what is for dinner?”

“Nothing for you, Basti.” He smirked and winked at the midfielder before throwing a Christmas ball to his direction, which flew past his hair. “Hey, that is my Xmas gift from Santa’s workshop, right?”

Philipp sighed. “No, thanks, and now can you please help me put these mistletoes up, Mr. I’m Not So Taller Than My Captain?” He winked at Bastian, wanted to laugh at his own joke. Revenge, baby!

“Alright, alright, Fips. Here I come!” The taller man walked to his place, took the mistletoe from his hand and hung it up to the ceiling easily. Bastian looked down to Philipp, smiling, and suddenly he felt the urge to get closer to the smaller man. And he did. Philipp smelled earthy, like strawberries and apples, made Bastian draw closer to his scent. He noticed Philipp’s big, cute eyebrows, plus his long eyelashes and his pink lips were so distracting. He rested his head on the smaller man’s shoulder, saw that Philipp still unmoved as he was trying to untangled the colored lights. Bastian could feel Philipp’s breath tickled his face, and their faces were centimeters away, when-

“Guys, dinner are ready!” A cheerful voice rang up all the rooms, woke the two from whatever they were doing. Philipp turned to looked at the door, where Arjen stuck his head in moments later. “Hey guys, just come downstairs, we are all waiting for you!”

“Okay okay we are coming!” Philipp smiled and put all the unused decorations on the box, then he grabbed Bastian’s hand, pulled the younger man to go with him. Bastian’s face was a mixed expression of annoyance and disappointment, but as Philipp’s smaller hand was in his, he relaxed a little. Next time, he murmured to himself.

**II.**

Warm water surrounded Bastian as he did the breaststroke along the large swimming pool. He stuck his head up to breathe in deeply before ducking his head down, diving under the cool surface. As he stopped a little to get some rest, he saw Philipp walk in, shirtless and beautiful. His mouth dropped as he took in the sight of Philipp jumping into the pool flawlessly, swimming to Bastian’s place.

“Hey.” Philipp smiled at him, and Bastian noticed his blue eyes were perfect matches with the colour of the water, which made him drool even more.

“Hey.” He copied Philipp’s word, dumbfounded.

“You up early.” Philipp spoke up softly, splashed some water on his chest. “Enjoy your swim?”

“Pretty much.” Bastian replied, feeling his cheeks heated for some reasons. “Let’s get swimming.”

They swam along the pool, even challenged each other happily. Bastian was trying to tickle Philipp a little, and the captain was laughing lightly, trying to brush his hands off. After a while, they both got tired and stopped at the wall, leaning their backs on it. Bastian, in some ways, was having an arm wrapped around Philipp, both were chuckling at each other’s jokes. Philipp was so warm against his skin, and suddenly, Bastian felt that urge again. He leaned in, looked at Philipp’s eyes, searching for something before lowering his head…

“Hey, Basti, Fips!” Bastian had a mini heart-attack here, when Lukas appeared from nowhere, followed by Miro. The Pole looked at his captains, smiling. “You two are early! Miro and me have just been up for a swim!” He looked at the other striker jokingly, before pushing him in the pool. “Sorry!” Miro looked annoyed, but he pulled Poldi with him, smiling at the other’s expression. “Sorry too, just an accident!”

Bastian and Philipp looked at each other, then the two, and shook their heads.

**III.**

“Basti, can you help me do the push-ups? Thomas is weird today, he just wants to go and bug Manu!” Philipp called Bastian, and he was happy to help his man out. They did their daily exercises, push-ups, running before hearing the coach calling them to break into two teams against each other.

Bastian got a pass from Mario, passed it to Arjen, who made a wonderful direct to the goal, the ball slipped away from Manu’s helpless hands.

“Tor!!” They yelled, jumping to each other’s place and high-fived cheerfully. Philipp looked not so pleased about it, but he said nothing.

And just three minutes after, the defender got a goal on his own. It was simple, short, but determined, Bastian thought, and he looked at his captain, smiling. Philipp nodded.

Training went on with two more goals for each team, and the coach clapped his hands, encouraged each player, and ended the training.

“Good work, Basti.” Philipp smiled, patted on his friend’s shoulders. The blonde just smiled. “I’m just trying my best.” They laughed together on the way to the locker room. Bastian looked at Philipp, looked at his damp hair, red cheeks, and sweaty training shirt – God, he looked so great like this, he thought. They stopped a little to let Philipp tied his shoelaces, and Bastian just let his hand linger a little too long on Philipp’s shoulder. The smaller man stood up, faced him, a smirk played on his face and Bastian found himself getting closer to Philipp again-

“BOO!” The two broke apart quickly, finding the source of the sound. They just did not know what to say when they saw Thomas lying on the floor, laughing like mad and running from an angry Manuel Neuer.

“These two.” Philipp commented, and Bastian just chuckled.

**IV.**

They lost. Again.

Philipp could not block that blonde Spaniard, and a goal was the result. And he looked broken, hopeless, disappointed.

Bastian came to him right away, hugged him, looked at Philipp’s tears in his sad eyes. He just mumbled a few words to comfort his shaking captain. He knew how it felt, to fell right away at the heaven’s gate. His insides were torn too.

They came back to the locker room, said nothing to each other. Philipp was strong. He encouraged his teammates, still, but Bastian knew he was broken inside.

He stood in front of the hotel room, knocked on it, not really knew if Philipp would open the door. And he did.

Bastian just wanted to hug Philipp – he looked terrible from all the pain: his eyes were red, eyes bags started forming, his face was pale as snow. He got in just to meet papers crumbled on the floor, some were thrown on the trash bin.

They just stared at each other for a while, speechless. Bastian grabbed Philipp’s hand in his own bigger one, squeezing it in a gesture of comfort. Philipp nodded, holding Bastian’s hand tightly, not wanting to let it go. Bastian just looked into his eyes, words unspoken but they both understood.

He pulled the smaller man into a hug, bend down to kiss on his forehead. They just stayed like that until their bodies and minds could not handle it anymore, and they drifted in exhausted slumber next to each other.

**V.**

“Happy birthday, Basti.” Philipp smiled at the younger man, who was grinning happily. “I thought you said you couldn’t come?”

Philipp shrugged. “Don’t you want me to come? It’s a surprise!” He laughed and rubbed Bastian’s shoulders. “Look what I got for you.” He winked, waiting for Bastian to open the small box. Inside was a small silver ring with the words “Always be your best friend” carved on it. Bastian was surprised a little, and then, he just joked. “I don’t know you are this girly.”

“I am not!” Philipp protested, punched lightly on Bastian’s stomach, made him yelped a little. “Hey, I’m just kidding!”

“I know.” The defender smirked mischievously.

They looked at each other (for the millionth time in their lives) and Bastian heart skipped a bit. Should he?

“Oh, Basti.” Philipp spoke up, his eyes burnt with a rising passion. “Just do it. I know how long have you been waiting…”

Bastian did not let the smaller man finish his sentence, he pulled Philipp closer, his lips searched for Philipp’s, and the other man just responded by grabbing Bastian’s short hair, tried to get him as close as possible. Philipp’s lips were incredibly soft and moist against Bastian’s drier ones, and the blonde just felt like he was on the ninth cloud. He licked at his lover’s bottom lip, asking for entrance as Philipp parted his mouth slightly, let Bastian’s tongue danced with his in a romantic symphony. Philipp tasted like mint and sweet candies – Bastian’s favorites, made him want more and more. He opened his eyes a little to see his captain’s long eyelashes touched his cheeks, and his eyes closed in passion, feeling loved.

They broke apart for air, looking at each other again. Philipp’s lips were kissed swollen, saliva made it look fuller and so kissable (when didn’t he look kissable? Bastian did not know.) Bastian just hugged Philipp closer to himself, smelling his sweet cologne before bringing their faces closer, foreheads touched lightly.

“Fips… You are so beautiful.”

“Now who is the girly one?” Philipp giggled, his hands caressed Bastian’s cheeks. “You are so cute when you admit things, Basti.”

Bastian just laughed quietly. “Don’t you love that?”

“I do. You idiot.”

Bastian grinned happily at his friend, or his lover till then. His most amazing birthday ever!

“Um, Fips?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Oh for the love of God, you don’t need to ask!” Philipp laughed, pulled Bastian in for a few more kisses.


End file.
